Alguien más
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: Nunca se imaginó que pasaría algo así, él siempre fue reservado, nunca se interesó por ninguna chica, nunca mostró sentimientos de interés por nadie y ella creyó que lo tendría para siempre y que en algún momento él se enamoraría de ella, pero se equívoco...


¡Hola queridos lectores que han llegado a esta historia!

Estos personajes no son muy conocidos así que algún fan llegará, por que así como yo busqué fanfics de ellos dos, seguro habrá más fans que hagan lo mismo :3.

Disclaimer:Ni Tanimoto ni Honoka me pertenecen, si así fuera, ellos ya tendrían 3 hijos xD. ok, no :'v ... lo que se narra aquí claro que me pertenece.

七百八十三 palabras

¡A ｌｅｅｒ!

* * *

―¿Cómo se llama? ―

Los ojos de Natsu se cruzaron con los trises de Honoka.

―Iden ― respondió.

El silencio se hizo presente y sólo un suspiro por parte de Honoka lo rompió.

Natsu vio una sonrisa, pero también unos ojos tristes que hablaban por si solos en la cara de la chica.

A ella le dolía y él sabía perfectamente el por qué.

―Lo siento ― murmuró Tanimoto. Con una mano alcanzó la cabeza de Honoka y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Yo lo siento más ― los ojos de Honoka comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas, recordando las tantas cosas que había pasado con el rubio durante 8 años de su vida.

Lo conoció de forma inesperada, "salvándolo" de unos matones.

Conoció su hogar y desde ese entonces jugaba y ganaba innumerable veces Othello haciendo que Natsu la llevará a donde ella quisiera. A tantos lugares, donde compartieron risas y gratos momentos. Momentos que ahora dolían por que se había enamorado del niño bonito en uno de esos tantos paseos.

Tanimoto estuvo presente en su graduación de secundaria. Tanimoto estuvo en varios de sus cumpleaños, celebraciones, navidades y años nuevos que entonces se dio cuenta que aparte de ser un niño bonito y ser buena persona -al menos con ella- era una persona distinta a las demás, era especial, era las mariposas que sentía en su estómago cada vez que la miraba y sonreía para ella, era la primera persona que cruzaba en sus pensamientos al despertar y era la única persona por la cual suspiraba profundamente cada noche. Eso era él, _era ésa persona_.

Nunca lo vio como hermano, en cambio él si... entonces ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía?¿Cómo iba decirle que hace tiempo se había robado su corazón? No podía, así de simple.

Prefería quedarse callada a tener que escuchar un rechazo.

Los fuertes brazos de Natsu rodearon su espalda acercándola a su pecho.

No hubo más palabras ni silencio, sólo estaba el llanto de Honoka, sólo eso...

/flashback/| Hace unas cuántas semanas atrás lo había notado raro, no era el mismo Natsu de siempre. Ese día llegó de la Universidad muy despistado, risueño y animado con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sus manos no dejaban de sacar y meter el celular de su bolsillo revisando continuamente como si esperara algo en especial.

" _ **Tal vez es Yomi**_ ", había pensado Honoka tratando de no alterarse " _ **o tal vez no**_ " su subconsciente la engañó y esas palabras llegaron a su cabeza.

―¿Te fue bien en la universidad Nacchi? ― había preguntado esa vez Honoka. Como no escuchó respuesta por parte de Natsu, se giró hacia él, observando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que ni ella había logrado sacarle.

" ** _Una chica_** " pensó, " _ **Una chica de tetas grandes**_ "

―¡NACCHI! ― gritó para que el muchacho le prestara atención, y así fue. Natsu soltó el celular al escuchar el grito de Honoka cerca de él.

―¿Qué pasa? ― interrogó con cierta molestia en su voz. Honoka se sorprendió, pues ya hacía varios años que no le había hablado de esa manera.

―Me voy. Sólo eso quería decir ― y sin más, se había marchado.|/fin del flashback/

―Tal vez no quieras escuchar esto Honoka, pero tengo que decirlo ― acarició los cabellos de la chica ―Es la primera vez que siento algo más que amistad por una persona...―

―No quiero escucharlo ― interrumpió Honoka ―¿Acaso no te das cuenta?―

―La quiero ―

―Esta bien ― Honoka se libró del abrazo, alejándose de Natsu, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado.

―Felicítala de mi parte ― aventuró Honoka.

Ya no había más que decir. Iden se había ganado el corazón de ese ermitaño y había que felicitarla por eso. ―Natsu ―

―¿Si? ―

―Te quiero, no lo olvides. Perdona lo que acaba de pasar. Es sólo que estoy...― de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer ―Estoy... Con el corazón roto. Eso es algo que no podrás entender, así que no digas nada ― Se giró hacia la puerta para disponerse a salir pero se quedó parada a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta.

Nunca se imaginó que pasaría eso, él siempre fue reservado, nunca se interesó por ninguna chica, nunca mostró sentimientos de interés por nadie y ella creyó que lo tendría para siempre y que en algún momento él se enamoraría de ella, pero se equívoco y ahora estaba triste.

―¿Tiene pechos grandes? ― cuestionó sin dejar de ver la puerta.

―No, no tiene pechos grandes― respondió Tanimoto en un tono medio triste y divertido.

―Eso me alegra― Sonrió para sí misma y cruzó la puerta para marcharse de una vez.

Después volvería a casa de Tanimoto, no mañana, ni el día después de mañana, después, cuando su corazón aceptará que él ya tenía a alguien más.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo quería escribir algo así y pum hasta ayer me llegó la inspiración xD .

Bueno la verdad es que siento que mi Natsu Tanimoto encontró a alguien más y aunque no lo quiera aceptar pues creo que en realidad él si ve a Honoka como su hermanita, eso me pone sad pero ni modos. :'c

Si has encontrado esta historia déjame un review :3 eso alegra el alma del escritor créeme ;)

Hasta la próxima historia

ＣａｔＫａｗａｉｉ


End file.
